Big Desperation
'Big Desperation' is the second episode of Minecraft: Story Mode Final Season - The Return Of Soren Fanmade. It was initially released on March 10, 2019. Characters Main characters: * Jesse * Olivia * Axel * Radar * Ivor * Gabriel The Warrior * Magnus The Rogue (in Original) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (in Alternative) Minor Antagonist: * 'TBS' aka 'The Black Shadow' * Aiden * Maya * Gill Secondary characters: * Soren The Architect * Petra * Lukas * Bluegirl * Nikki * Isa * Milo * Binta * Stacy * Stampy * Nell Cameo *Dan (in Original) *Lizzie (in Alternative) *Anthony *Em *Xara (in Original) *Romeo (in Original) *Harper *Otto *Reuben (Flashback) *Witherstorm (Flashback) *Jack *Nurm Trivia * It was confirmed that the creator mentioned a major character will die first in this episode. It was mentioned on Deviantart. Unfortunately, it was moved to the next episode due to a very long story. * On the scene of Maya provoked Milo by calling him 'Energy Gap', the creator, BlueGirlAwesome on Youtube mentioned it is a Filipino/Asian joke. She got this idea from the advertisement of Milo. * Stella, Lluna, and the gardener (possibly Eric Stirpe) are the only characters who are not appear in this episode. * During Ivor speaks in his mind, it appears there's a clip of MCSM Season 1 episode 4 as a flashback. * The Blaze Rods are the ones who destroyed the Portal Network with Isa's Structure Structure Block. * It was confirmed the creator, BlueGirlAwesome, made the room for the right and left side of the Order Hall on her own idea and it was never mention on the previous season. * Bluegirl mentioned 'Did the green guy/red girl kissed his/her crush?' after she wakes up from her dream. Her phrase is talking about Magnus/Ellegaard did possibly kiss each other or not since Magnus is a 'green guy' and Ellegaard is a 'red girl', and both of them possibly have feelings for each other. * At the scene of Jesse's plan, Magnus and Ellegaard have their own works for their plan. In Original, Magnus was used to be carrying three dispensers for his TNT cannons while in Alternative, Ellegaard was used to create her invention of the shower for wash the monsters away. But both of them have been slipped when stepping on the water bottle after their process. It's the theory that Ivor is responsible for this due to his role of alchemist/potionologist. * After Ivor rebuilt his new house, it was confirmed that the creator, BlueGirlAwesome made her own idea for Ivor's new house * During the scene of Gabriel judges Ivor's ninja suit, Magnus/Ellegaard have their own reactions. In Original, Magnus used to giggle while in Alternative, Ellegaard used to look serious. * It was confirmed that Nikki secretly has a crush on Radar. It's the scene where Nikki sees Radar for her sight and fell in love on him. * It was possibly confirmed that Magnus/Ellegaard has their feelings for each others. In original, Magnus caused himself to blush and panicking when Gabriel teased at him and and giggled for what he did about Magnus' crush. In alternative, Ellegaard blushed and worrying when Gabriel asks her seriously. This happens on the previous episode where Magnus/Ellegaard revealed their feelings for each other. * The Abandoned Temple was inspired from the 'Dwelling Cave' of Hunger Games Video Category:Final Season